They Found Each Other
by Her Clear Skies
Summary: Would the trio be the same if they started dating? Would they still act the same? Would they make out randomly in front of her? Or ask her to leave them alone? Could Chyna handle losing her best friends to each other? This story is really cute I promise! WARNING: You will feel a warm and fuzzy inside after you read this story!


**A/N: Hi! It's been awhile. This is the second version of this story. The first version was a Seddie version. It is quite similar to this one. Honestly, I prefer this one. I just think it suits the couple better. I hope you really enjoy this story! It's really cute and really fluffy and I promise it will put a smile on your face. Enjoy!**

**Summary: Would the trio be the same if they started dating? Would they still act the same? Would they make out randomly in front of her? Or ask her to leave them alone? Could Chyna handle losing her best friends to each other? This story is really cute I promise! WARNING: You will feel a warm and fuzzy inside after you read this story!**

Chyna got out of the car and wished her dad a goodnight. She slowly made her way up Olive's driveway, overnight bag in hand. It was late almost midnight Chyna realized as she checked her phone. She had just gotten home from a dinner with her family. And though she was tired, it was Friday which was sleepover day for the three of them. Them being the group of friends consisting of herself, Olive Doyle, and Fletcher Quimby.

Chyna walked up onto the porch and knocked on the door. She shifted in her boots and knocked again on the door. There was no answer. Chyna considered ringing the door bell, but realized that Olive's mom was probably asleep. And Chyna knew that Mrs. Doyle was not the kind of mom who would be happy about being woken up at midnight.

Chyna slowly stepped in and wiped her boots on the welcome mat. She laid her bag on the front dining room table. Glancing around she couldn't see either of her best friends. Chyna walked to the start of the staircase and glanced upward trying to see if there was any light shining from a bedroom. But the upstairs was pitch black.

"There is no possible way they are asleep already!" she stated out loud to herself and started searching the downstairs rooms for her friends. She made her way down the hall and started checking rooms.

Olive's mom office, the bathroom, and the two spare guest rooms were dark and empty. As Chyna made her way into the living room she finally found traces of life. Fletcher's sleeping bag, his t-shirt, and a pair of his jeans were thrown on the couch. She looked down and saw that Olive's sleeping bag was right next to his. The TV had been put on mute but was still showing infomercials.

Chyna called out "Olive? Fletcher?" But there was no answer. She slowly walked into the kitchen where it was more than obvious that the two had invaded. There were different kinds of snack foods and many dirty dishes piled in the sink. She looked at the mess that covered the kitchen counters. An empty pint of vanilla chocolate checkerboard ice cream held two spoons and a box of cereal had spilled onto the floor.

"Jeez guys…party hard?!" Chyna laughed and jumped over the trail of cereal. As she looked up out onto the porch she saw Olive and Fletcher. Backs to her they were sitting on far edge of Olive's pool. Olive's fire pit was set at a gentle glow and Chyna could barely make out her friends forms.

Chyna made her way to the French doors that led out to Olive's backyard. Chyna was about to yell out to friends. She began to shout out to her friends but she stopped before she got the first syllable out because she suddenly heard her name being brought up in their conversation.

Chyna stepped out quietly and closed the door in the same manner. Sure there was that little voice that told her not to spy, but what person wouldn't want to hear what their best friends are saying about them.

She carefully walked behind the shrubs that bordered the wall of the backyard. As she got closer to Olive and Fletcher she tried her best to understand their conversation. Olive was talking quietly as Fletcher made circles underwater with his feet. Chyna finally reached an area where it was dark enough for her to hide but close enough to hear them.

"Do you think Chyna forgot?" Olive asked Fletcher.

Fletcher kicked his feet in the water and shook his head, "Nah she's just late is all."

Olive gave a nod, "Do you think I should call her?"

Fletcher turned and looked at Olive he put an arm around her and laughed. "Stop worrying its sleepover night! She'll be here."

Chyna's eyebrows came together as she saw Olive relax under Fletcher's touch. Chyna craned her neck to the right so she could see Fletcher's fingers tracing random squiggles around Olive's bare arm. To Chyna's surprise Olive didn't fidget away from Fletcher. Olive didn't even give him an annoyed nudge. Olive just sat there relaxed as Fletcher smiled down at her.

"What?" Olive asked.

Fletcher broke into a full grin, "Nothing."

Olive then matched his own smile, "What? Tell me!" Fletcher's smile faded as his eyes dropped down as he glanced away quickly. Olive reached out and touched Fletcher's cheek.

From her hiding place Chyna slowly squatted in confusion. She had never seen her friends this way. Not with each other. Acting so…intimate. Chyna watched as Olive's thumb stroked Fletcher's skin softly.

Fletcher brought up his head and smiled at Olive. He gave a small laugh, "You're cute." Chyna's face became contorted again as the words Fletcher spoke slowly registered in her brain. Chyna slowly waited for Olive to reply with a snappy comment. But Chyna wasn't expecting Olive to let out a very small giggle.

What? Chyna's head was spinning in confusion. Where's the snappy comeback Olive? Where's the "Well you're a dork!" Chyna silently yelled out to Olive. What's wrong with you two! This is too weird, Chyna finally concluded and she slowly started to stand up.

Maybe it was time to sneak back to the French doors and pretend she just got there. But before Chyna had gotten onto her feet, Fletcher reached over to Olive and brought his lips to hers.

Chyna's mouth fell open and her eyes stared widely as her two best friends scooted closer to each other. Chyna's breath hitched in her throat and she fell back down to her knees. She landed on a twig and a loud snap echoed through the backyard.

Olive broke away from Fletcher and glanced around, "What was that?" Chyna quietly planted her stomach against the cold dirt. She remained motionless.

Though Chyna couldn't see them she could hear them perfectly from where she was laying.

In a low whisper that didn't sound anything like Fletcher he responded back to Olive. "It's probably nothing…a raccoon or something." It was quiet for a couple of seconds and then Chyna heard a soft smack of lips.

Chyna inwardly gagged, Fletcher and Olive! Her two best friends were making out not more than five feet away and she could hear them. This was too weird. It must be some wacky dream. But when Chyna pinched herself she wasn't transported out of this crazy situation. She was just reassured the world had gone mad when a low moan and soft whimper came from the two people in front of her.

Chyna continued laying there on the ground. "What is happening", she asked herself. Her thoughts seemed jumbled. And then the reality hit her. Where they sneaking around behind her back? Chyna's stomach burned with anger and betrayal. How could they.

"Fletcher" Olive's voice finally spoke. Her ragged breath was almost disturbing to Chyna.

Fletcher growled out an annoyed, "What?"

"We can't. What if Chyna comes out here!" Olive's voice quivered slightly. Fletcher let out a frustrated sigh.

Silence once again covered the backyard. Chyna could hear Olive and Fletcher's feet treading water. And she wondered if they were playing footsy now.

Chyna slowly sat up on her elbows enough to see between two branches of the shrub. Olive was sitting practically on Fletcher's lap and Fletcher had slowly encircled her in a hug position. Chyna saw Olive's hand gripping Fletcher t-shirt. While Fletcher planted kisses on top of Olive's head.

But this time Chyna didn't feel like she was about to vomit. The faces of her two best friends were almost heart breaking. Their faces were plastered with need and disappointment. Chyna shifted a bit and gave a small smile as she watched Fletcher close his eyes as he slightly rocked Olive in his arms.

Chyna watched as the pair simply were enjoying their moment. It was almost romantic…

Olive glanced up at Fletcher and gave his jaw a small kiss. Fletcher's eyes opened and almost sparkled down at Olive. She slowly took her feet out of the water and untangled herself from Fletcher.

For the first time Chyna wanted to yell at Olive not to act normally, but to go back and continue the lovey dovey moment.

But Olive didn't stand up she simply reached over to where a small hand towel was and dried off her feet.

Chyna gave a small clap of glee from her hiding place.

Olive then turned around back to Fletcher who was staring at her intensely. Olive gave a small smile, which seemed to brighten Fletcher's mood. "Come here," Fletcher said softly and he motioned to Olive to join him again. Olive crawled back to Fletcher and he leaned down so his back was against the cement but his feet were still in the pool.

Chyna wondered what was about to happen. And surprisingly wasn't about to be sick if they were going to start making out again. But they didn't and all Olive did was stretch herself horizontally on top of Fletcher. Her head on his stomach and her back also against the cement. Chyna watched as Fletcher started playing with Olive's hair.

Olive's eyes started to close almost as if Fletcher was luring her into a slumber each time he touched a strand.

"Olive?" Fletcher suddenly spoke.

Olive's eyes remained closed but she responded, "Yeah." Chyna sat up a bit more so she could see Fletcher's face.

"I want to be with you…" he spoke softly. Chyna looked back to Olive, whose face was frozen.

Chyna wanted to yell out to her best friend, "Say something! Can't you see he likes you!" But somehow she managed to keep her mouth shut.

"Fletcher…"Olive started but stopped. Chyna looked at Olive's face and saw tears falling down her face. Amazingly this almost brought tears to hers too. How could she not have noticed them falling for each other! How could she not notice the longing they had for each other.

"You know we can't." Olive finally stated. Fletcher bit his lip and turned his head away from Olive. His hand still stroking her hair softly, he let out a long sigh.

"Fletch" Olive's eyes opened slightly.

"Yeah Olive?" Fletcher asked back.

"You know I want to be with you right…"

Chyna looked back to Fletcher who gave a small smile to the stars. "Yeah Olive I know…"

Chyna was now extremely confused as she tried to figure out what had just happened. She had just watched her two best friends somewhat go behind her back. They had just admitted there feelings to each other. But what Chyna couldn't figure out what was holding them back. Why did Olive say they couldn't?

Chyna stood up on her knees; she pushed aside a branch and watched as Olive reached behind her to Fletcher. Who took his free hand and intertwined it with Olive's. Chyna squinted at her friends trying to make out any clues written on their faces.

Fletcher suddenly spoke. "Do you think we could've been together if we never met her?"

Chyna's head dropped. She was the reason.

Olive pushed herself up off of him. She fiddled with his fingers and gave a small smile. "Probably."

Chyna stood in shock. It felt as if someone had just shot her in the stomach. She was the reason. The reason why her friends never stuck with a steady relationship. Chyna felt selfish and conceited. Was she really that caught up in her own life that she didn't see what was obvious for the two of them! How could she have ignored the glances or the secret smiles that they often exchanged? She nervously gulped down the lump that had formed in her throat.

"But think about it Fletcher…" Olive suddenly spoke. There was a long pause as if Olive was trying to find a reason why there was an advantage of having Chyna around. After all her and Fletcher had been best friends long before Chyna came into the picture. It wasn't like Chyna had contributed to their lifelong friendship.

Fletcher gave a chuckle and stated the obvious, "Chyna's our best friend."

Olive laughed, "Yes she is; which is exactly why we can't be together." Her tone became more serious, "I'd feel horrible. Selfish even. For her to be there. There's no way our friendship would stay the same."

From her hiding place Chyna had started silently crying. It was true she realized. It would be weird to have them go out. She thought back to when she had first saw them kiss not more than ten minutes ago. She was disgusted. And she'd be the third wheel. How would any trio time be the same if they started dating? Would they still act the same? Would they make out randomly in front of her? Or ask her to leave them alone? Chyna's shoulders shook. Could she handle losing her best friends to each other?

Fletcher gave an understanding nod. "It just sucks…"

Olive looked at him confused, "What does?"

He locked eyes with her, "The fact that we are both ready and willing to be with each other. But we can't because we'd hate to lose Chyna."

Olive sucked in her cheeks and made a popping noise, "It's a valid reason."

"Yeah…" Fletcher agreed quietly.

They sat there looking at each other. For the second time that night Fletcher leaned over and brought his lips to Olive's. The kiss was short; as they broke apart their foreheads came together.

Chyna wiped her eyes on the back of her hand. She stood now, not really caring if the shrub was big enough to cover her tall height.

Olive whispered, "I love you." And Fletcher kissed the tip of her nose gently.

"I love you too."

Chyna made her way back to the French doors and took one last glance at her friends. Their foreheads still touching and they were slowly caressing each other's faces with their hands. Chyna shook her head and opened the doors.

Her footing felt wrong as she stumbled her way out of the kitchen. Her head was spinning and all she really wanted to do was fall asleep. She wanted this to be a dream. She wanted it to be Thursday again. She wanted everything to go back to normal.

Chyna looked back down the hallway which she had entered from. She could run. All she would have to do was call up her father and Say that she wasn't feeling well. This in a way was true. Her stomach was switching between puking in disgust about Olive and Fletcher and having butterflies fly around because she was actually happy about them together.

In utter defeat Chyna collapsed on top of the couch which was covered with Fletcher's sleeping bag. Chyna angrily gripped the bag and threw it to the ground. She couldn't leave. If she left Olive would be terribly upset with her. Nobody was supposed to bail on sleepover night. It was a rule that they all promised to obey.

She pushed her face into the cushion. "Maybe I can suffocate myself." She mumbled.

Chyna turned to her side. "Should I understand?" she asked out loud. "They've been here for me since I first started the ANT program. They're my best friends. We always said we'd do anything for each other. Maybe they need to help each other more then I need to help them. Maybe they are put on this Earth to love each other." She rambled. "They've kept my secret. They're part of the family. They've been there for me. They've been with me through my boyfriends. Bad grades. Singing career. Long study sessions. They've been there…cheering me on."

Chyna sighed depressingly; the answer to her question was being answered by the truth. She wasn't being fair. They had done so much for her in the past. Every day they kept her happy and going. "In reality" she stated to herself, "they deserve one thing to themselves. Each other."

She contemplated about getting back up, walking through the French doors and saying it was okay for them to go out. But if she would step out and do that she would have to explain how she knew about their romantic exchange.

Her energy was drained. She couldn't bear to get up. "I'll tell them eventually…" she yawned. Chyna's eyes closed in exhaustion. It had been a difficult half hour.

Fletcher held the door open for Olive. Who was fiercely repeating, "I'm so pissed. She bailed on us! On sleepover day!" Fletcher tried putting a hand on her shoulder. But she walked off stomping to her living room.

"Olive!" Fletcher laughed and he chased after her. When he wrapped an arm around her waist she gave a hard, "Shhh!"

Fletcher looked up and saw Chyna sleeping on the couch. His grip loosened around Olive's waist. He gave an awkward cough and took a step back from her.

"Guess she remembered…" Olive said as she trotted to the couch. She lay down on the arm of the couch and motioned Fletcher to come over.

"Chyna!" they both whispered down to their sleeping friend. Chyna gave a grumble and shushed them.

"Chyna!" Olive exclaimed.

Chyna lifted her head up and blinked. "Hey guys…"

"Hey" they both smiled down at her. "Long night?" Fletcher asked as Chyna took a large yawn.

"You could say that." Chyna threw her head back onto the cushion.

Olive looked up and Fletcher and mouthed a "Let her sleep."

Fletcher stood up first. Olive rubbed Chyna's head for a second, "Go back to bed Chyna. I'm just happy you didn't forget about us." Olive got up and started walking to Fletcher. His hand folded into hers.

Chyna's brain turned on. "Guys…" Chyna clearly hollered towards them. They both turned back towards Chyna. Olive shoving her and Fletcher's clasped hands behind her back.

Chyna lifted her head and stared at her friends. "You guys are my best friends. I want both of you to know that I'd never forget about you. I'd never want to take something away from you two. You guys have always been there for me. And whatever happens I want both of you guys to be happy. Even if you can't always be with me, I want to make sure you'll be there for each other."

Olive turned and looked at Fletcher. He was staring at Chyna blankly.

Olive turned back to Chyna who was beginning to drop to the cushion again. "Okay Chyna" Olive smiled, "We promise."

Olive brought her and Fletcher's hands from behind her. Fletcher gave her fingers a tight squeeze and they made their way back to kitchen.

Chyna opened her eyes as they started to leave hand in hand. A smile spread across her face.

Once the pair was in kitchen Chyna whispered, "I promise I won't get in the way."

Her stomach gave a final flip of joy for her two best friends.

They found each other. They found happiness.

**A/N: So, what do you think? Do you feel all warm and fuzzy inside? This is probably one of my favorite stories. I hope you like it as much as I do. Tell me what you think! **


End file.
